Dni 44-47 (7. Nominacje)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'Minęło już sześć tygodni w domu Wielkiego Brata i po sześciu eliminacjach o główną nagrodę walczy jeszcze ośmiu zawodników. Ostatnio nominowani byli Angelika i Ryder, którym trudno było pogodzić się z faktem, że stracili swoją władzę w domu oraz że jedno z nich musi odejść. Widzowie zdecydowali, że to Ryder powinien odpaść, więc to właśnie jego pożegnaliśmy. Jednocześnie Angelika straciła już swoich najbliższych sojuszników i teraz musi zmierzyć się z dużą grupą uczestników, którzy nastawili się przeciwko niej. Ale czy ten duży sojusz założony przez Vivian przetrwa skoro został im tylko jeden główny przeciwnik? I kto tym razem będzie nominowany do opuszczenia domu? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 44 ''9.27: Mieszkańcy domu już nie spali i powoli rozpoczynali nowy dzień. Vivian, Brooke i Keira aktualnie przebywały w łazience. 'Brooke: '''Nadal jest mi trudno uwierzyć w to, że Ryder wczoraj odpadł… Byłam pewna, że to będzie Angelika. '''Vivian: '''Cóż, ja się po prostu cieszę, że ta dwójka w końcu została rozbita. '''Brooke: '''No tak… I w sumie Angela została teraz całkiem sama. Chyba jeszcze tylko Philipowi chce się z nią spędzać trochę czasu. '''Keira: '''Skoro już o tym mowa, to od momentu eliminacji nie widziałam, żeby ona z kimkolwiek rozmawiała… '''Brooke: '''Mówisz tak, jakby było ci jej szkoda. Zasłużyła sobie na to. '''Keira: '''Zasłużyła na to, żeby być tutaj całkiem odizolowaną od pozostałych osób? '''Brooke: '''Tak. Przynajmniej będziemy mieli wrażenie, jakby ona też wczoraj wyleciała. '''Vivian: '''Lol, w sumie jak tak o tym myślę, to rzeczywiście może zrobić się teraz o wiele spokojniej… Nawet mimo tego, że najgorsza osoba nadal jest w tym domu. ''Tymczasem Angelika postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak się czujesz po wczorajszych wydarzeniach? '''Angelika: '''Nadal okropnie. Nie sądziłam, że będzie aż tak źle. Czuję się tu teraz jak jakiś wyrzutek. Ostatnim domownikiem, z którym rozmawiałam, jest Ryder. Nie miałam nawet dobrej okazji do rozmowy z Philipem, bo on cały czas kręcił się wokół innych. A na innych nawet nie mam ochoty teraz patrzeć. '''Wielki Brat: '''Czyli od eliminacji Rydera nie miałaś już z nikim żadnego kontaktu? '''Angelika: '''Nie, po jego odejściu po prostu spędzałam czas samotnie do momentu aż poszłam spać. '''Wielki Brat: '''Może jednak powinnaś spróbować porozmawiać z niektórymi osobami? '''Angelika: '''Może… Na pewno będę chciała pogadać z Philipem. Raczej nie będzie przez cały dzień zajęty innymi uczestnikami… ''12.59: Joey i Jayden wspólnie szykowali obiad dla mieszkańców domu. 'Jayden: '''Musimy jeszcze pamiętać o tym, że Angelika i Brooke nadal nie mogą tego wszystkiego jeść. '''Joey: '''No tak, już prawie zapomniałem o tamtym zadaniu… Myślę, że po prostu przygotujemy im mniejsze porcje z samych podstawowych produktów, które zawsze dostajemy. '''Jayden: '''Innego wyjścia raczej nie mamy… '''Joey: '''Ciekawe czy Angela w ogóle będzie chciała siedzieć razem z nami przy jednym stole. '''Jayden: '''Pewnie nie. Ale mimo wszystko nie powinniśmy jej pomijać… '''Joey: '''Nie pominiemy jej. Już i tak od wczoraj wygląda na lekko przygnębioną, więc nie ma sensu tego pogarszać. ''Po chwili do chłopaków podeszła Allie. 'Allie: '''Hejka! Może wam trochę pomóc? '''Joey: '''Dzięki, ale poradzimy sobie. '''Allie: '''Tak właściwie to pytałam Jaydena… '''Jayden: '''Nie musisz nam pomagać. Tak jak powiedział Joey, poradzimy sobie, bo nie zostało nam już zbyt dużo do zrobienia. '''Allie: '''Eh, okej… Trochę się nudzę, bo nie mam co robić… '''Joey: '''Więc możesz posprzątać, bo w niektórych miejscach narobiło się trochę syfu… '''Allie: '''Nie, sprzątanie jest nudne… '''Jayden: '''Ale za to będziesz czymś zajęta. '''Allie: '''Mogę być zajęta patrzeniem na to, co robicie. ^^ '''Jayden: '''Spoko, jak sobie chcesz… ''14.12: Angelika jadła samotnie obiad w sypialni. Philip postanowił do niej dołączyć. 'Philip: '''Nadal zamierzasz izolować się od wszystkich? '''Angelika: '''Nie izoluję się. Po prostu nie zamierzam przebywać zbyt długo w jednym pomieszczeniu z niektórymi osobami. '''Philip: '''A czy ja się wliczam do tych osób? '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby tak było, to już bym sobie poszła gdzieś indziej. '''Philip: '''Nie wiem czy cię to interesuje, ale pewne osoby cieszą się, że tak się teraz zachowujesz. '''Angelika: '''Ta, domyślam się. Niech się cieszą, póki mogą, bo długo to nie potrwa. '''Philip: '''To dobrze, bo takim zachowaniem chyba wcale nie polepszasz swojej sytuacji… '''Angelika: '''Cóż, w sumie to nieważne co będę robić, bo i tak zawsze będzie źle. '''Philip: '''Nieprawda. Przecież nic nie poradzisz na to, że niektórzy cały czas mają z tobą problem. '''Angelika: '''Skoro już o tym mowa, to wczoraj jak bardzo Brooke się wkurzyła, gdy okazało się, że nadal tu jestem? '''Philip: '''Na pewno była w dosyć kiepskim humorze z tego powodu, ale chyba starała się tego nie okazywać. '''Angelika: 'Żałuję, że nie spojrzałam na nią w trakcie ogłaszania wyników. Jej zszokowana twarz musiała być cennym widokiem. 'Philip: '''Tak, zdziwienia nie udało jej się ukryć. Zresztą chyba jeszcze dzisiaj rozmawiała o tym z kilkoma osobami. '''Angelika: '''Ona wręcz uwielbia o mnie gadać… To już prawie jest jakaś obsesja. '''Philip: '''Cóż, obydwie bardzo chcecie się nawzajem wyrzucić, więc trudno o tym nie gadać. '''Angelika: '''No w sumie… I mimo tego w jakiej jestem teraz sytuacji, nie pozwolę na to, żebym odpadła przed nią. '''Philip: '''Czyli zamierzasz dalej walczyć? '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście! '''Philip: '''Cieszy mnie to. ^^ ''17.41: Brooke rozmawiała z Wielkim Bratem w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Brooke: '''Naprawdę strasznie wkurza mnie to, że po czterdziestu dniach Angelika nadal jest w tym domu… Sądziłam, że szybciej się jej pozbędę. '''Wielki Brat: '''Myślisz że teraz uda ci się już osiągnąć ten cel? '''Brooke: '''Na pewno. No chyba że znowu jakimś cudem ktoś odpadnie zamiast niej, ale ile razy można mieć tyle szczęścia? '''Wielki Brat: '''Ty również miałaś już sporo szczęścia w kilku przypadkach. '''Brooke: '''Tak, wiem. W pierwszym tygodniu prawie odpadłam, ale ja nie jestem tak zła jak ona! ''Po chwili Brooke opuściła pokój zwierzeń. Poszła do kuchni, gdzie aktualnie przebywali Joey, Philip i Angelika. 'Brooke: '''Nadal tracicie czas na rozmowy z nią? '''Angelika: '''A ty nadal nie możesz pogodzić się z faktem, że wczoraj nie odpadłam? '''Brooke: '''Do ciebie nic nie mówiłam. '''Angelika: '''Chyba nie sądziłaś, że zostawię bez komentarza twoje głupie teksty na mój temat? '''Brooke: '''Przy tobie w ogóle nie można się odezwać, bo zaraz zaczynasz jakieś bezsensowne kłótnie. '''Angelika: '''Gdybyś nie zauważyła, to ty zaczęłaś. ''Brooke wzięła sobie szklankę wody i poszła nie odzywając się już. 'Angelika: '''Nawet nie potrafi przyznać się do błędu… '''Joey: '''Brooke zaczyna już trochę przesadzać. Ostatnio szuka każdej możliwej okazji do tego, aby w jakiś sposób sprawić, że wyjdziesz na kogoś złego. '''Angelika: '''Mówiłam, że ma obsesję. To już się zaczyna robić nudne, ale przynajmniej z drugiej strony sama sobie szkodzi. '''Joey: '''Ciekawe czy w ogóle zdaje sobie z tego sprawę… '''Angelika: '''Pewnie nie. Jest na to zbyt głupia. '''Philip: '''Zobaczymy jak to się dalej potoczy… ''22.25: Vivian i Allie siedziały na jednym z łóżek w sypialni i rozmawiały o nadchodzących nominacjach. 'Vivian: '''Ciekawe kto tym razem będzie zagrożony… Mam nadzieję, że nie my. '''Allie: '''No… Jayden też musi być bezpieczny! '''Vivian: '''O niego raczej nie trzeba się martwić. Oczywiście w największym niebezpieczeństwie jest Angela, ale ona nie może być jedyną nominowaną osobą. '''Allie: '''Dlaczego? '''Vivian: '''Takie są zasady… Potrzeba co najmniej dwóch nominowanych uczestników. '''Allie: '''No tak… Drugą osobą powinien być Philip! '''Vivian: '''W sumie to nie jest jakiś zły pomysł… Ale sprawienie, żeby zdobył wystarczająco dużo głosów nie byłoby zbyt łatwe. ''W tym momencie do sypialni weszła Angelika, która posłała Vivian wrogie spojrzenie, a następnie poszła do swojego łóżka. 'Vivian: '(szeptem) Mam wrażenie, że Philip jest tutaj jedyną osobą, którą ona lubi… 'Allie: '''To musi być smutne, kiedy tak wszystkich nie lubisz… '''Vivian: '''Lol, jeszcze trochę i zaczniemy jej współczuć. To byłaby jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, jakich bym się tutaj spodziewała… ''Do końca dnia nie działo się już nic szczególnego. Większość uczestników spędzało jeszcze wspólnie trochę czasu w sypialni rozmawiając na różne tematy. Oczywiście Angelika nie brała w tym udziału i starała się wszystkich ignorować. Dzień 45 10.32: Brooke i Keira siedziały razem w ogrodzie i jadły śniadanie. 'Brooke: '''Wiesz już może kogo zamierzasz nominować? '''Keira: '''Jeszcze się trochę zastanawiam, a co? '''Brooke: '''Nic, tak tylko z ciekawości pytam. '''Keira: '''Chyba bardzo chcesz się pozbyć pewnej osoby, prawda? '''Brooke: '''Może… '''Keira: '''Może? ''Brooke westchnęła z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. 'Brooke: '''Tak, bardzo chcę. Ale nie mam ochoty na ciągłe gadanie o tej bezwartościowej idiotce. '''Keira: '''Okej, przecież wcale nie musimy rozmawiać na ten temat… '''Brooke: '''To dobrze. Tym bardziej, że według niej mam jakąś obsesję, ale to nieprawda! '''Keira: '''Spoko, wierzę ci… ''Tymczasem Philip postanowił pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Philip: '''Hej Wielki Bracie. :D '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj. Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? '''Philip: '''W porządku. Zresztą tak jak zawsze. Jedynie martwię się nadal o Angelikę. Widać, że od kilku dni jest w kiepskim humorze i nie wiem jak mógłbym jej jeszcze pomóc. Wydawałoby się, że ma dosyć tej gry, ale wcale tak nie jest. Poza tym nawet nie chciałbym, żeby teraz odpadła. Chyba pozostaje mi tylko mieć nadzieję, że wkrótce poprawi jej się humor… ''14.01: W pokoju zadań pojawiło się osiem stanowisk, które razem tworzą okrąg. Każdy uczestnik ustawił się przy jednym stanowisku, na którym znajduje się tablica i mazak. 'Wielki Brat: '''Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie polega na pewnym odgadywaniu. Usłyszycie kilka pytań, na które jest co najmniej kilka poprawnych odpowiedzi. Będziecie musieli zapisać jedną odpowiedź na swoich tablicach, a następnie porównacie je z odpowiedziami pozostałych uczestników. Zdobędziecie punkt, jeśli wasza odpowiedź znajdzie się w większości. Osoby z największą ilością punktów zdobędą nagrodę. Czy wszystko jest jasne? ''Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Allie pokiwali głowami. 'Wielki Brat: '''W takim razie zaczynamy. Pierwsze pytanie: Wymień uczestnika, który był co najmniej raz nominowany, ale nadal jest w grze. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli zapisywać swoje odpowiedzi. Po chwili wszyscy byli gotowi. 'Wielki Brat: '''Teraz możecie pokazać pozostałym, co napisaliście i porównać swoje odpowiedzi. ''Mieszkańcy domu pokazali wszystkim, co zapisali na swoich tablicach. Angelika, Brooke, Jayden i Vivian jako odpowiedź napisali swoje imiona. Oprócz tego Philip wybrał Angelikę, Allie wybrała Jaydena oraz Joey i Keira wybrali Vivian. 'Wielki Brat: '''Vivian, Joey i Keira znaleźli się w większości ze swoimi odpowiedziami, co oznacza, że zdobywają po jednym punkcie. Drugie pytanie brzmi: Wymień dzień jednej z sześciu dotychczasowych eliminacji tego sezonu. ''Uczestnicy ponownie zaczęli zapisywać swoje odpowiedzi, a następnie pokazali je pozostałym. Angelika, Joey i Philip wybrali 43. dzień, Brooke, Jayden, Keira i Vivian wybrali 8. dzień, natomiast Allie jako odpowiedź podała 7. dzień, co oczywiście jest błędem. 'Wielki Brat: '''Brooke, Jayden, Keira oraz Vivian zdobywają po jednym punkcie. Kolejne pytanie: Wymień uczestnika, który według ciebie może mieć aktualnie najmniej zdobytych nominacji. ''Po zapisaniu odpowiedzi, domownicy ponownie zaczęli porównywać to, co napisali. Jayden i Keira jako odpowiedź podali Joeya, Angelika i Brooke wybrały Philipa, Vivian, Philip i Joey wybrali Keirę i Allie oczywiście wybrała Jaydena. 'Wielki Brat: '''Vivian, Philip i Joey są w większości i zdobywają po jednym punkcie. ''Po kilku kolejnych pytaniach zadanie dobiegło końca. 'Wielki Brat: '''Większość z was poradziła sobie całkiem dobrze. Najwięcej punktów zdobyli Joey i Vivian, co oznacza, że wygrywają zadanie i w nagrodę resztę dnia spędzą w spa. ''Zadowoleni zwycięzcy przybili sobie piątkę. 16.33: Vivian i Joey od kilkunastu minut przebywali w spa. Jayden i Allie odpoczywali sobie w salonie. 'Allie: '''Jak zwykle musiałam być najgorsza… '''Jayden: '''Może po prostu miałaś pecha. Poza tym wcale nie byłaś o wiele gorsza od Angeliki i Brooke. '''Allie: '''Miło, że próbujesz mnie pocieszać. <3 '''Jayden: '''Cóż, przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… '''Allie: '''No tak, przyjaciółmi… Nadal czekam aż zmienisz zdanie… ''Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy Allie ponownie się odezwała. 'Allie: '''Jak myślisz, będziemy razem w finale? '''Jayden: '''Nie wiem, może… '''Allie: '''Byłoby fajnie. <3 A jeszcze lepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy razem wygrali! '''Jayden: '''Niestety oboje nie możemy wygrać. Ale być może trafimy razem do finałowej dwójki. ^^ '''Allie: '''Omg, już nie mogę się tego doczekać! To znaczy, jeśli tak się stanie, to już nie mogę się tego doczekać. <3 ''Tymczasem w sypialni przebywała reszta uczestników, czyli Philip, Keira, Brooke oraz Angelika. 'Keira: '''Niewiele brakowało i bym wygrała… No cóż, może innym razem się uda. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Bardzo bym chciała pójść do tego spa… '''Philip: '''Chyba każdy chciałby się trochę zrelaksować. Zwłaszcza, że cały czas spędzamy w tym szalonym domu. '''Brooke: '''Tak, na dodatek z szalonymi ludźmi… ''Angelika postanowiła wtrącić się do rozmowy. 'Angelika: '''Kogo na przykład masz na myśli? '''Brooke: '''A co cię to obchodzi? Jeśli interesuje cię, czy chętnie bym od ciebie odpoczęła, to tak, bardzo chętnie. '''Angelika: '''Spokojnie, zadałam ci tylko proste pytanie… A to niby ze mną nie można normalnie pogadać… '''Brooke: '''Uważaj, bo uwierzę, że chciałaś ze mną normalnie porozmawiać. Na pewno zaraz zaczęłabyś się o coś kłócić. ''Angelika zwróciła się do Philipa i Keiry. 'Angelika: '''Teraz widzicie, że to ona zaczyna kłótnie! '''Brooke: '''Nie zaczynam! To ty się niepotrzebnie odezwałaś! '''Angelika: '''Zapytałam tylko kogo masz na myśli mówiąc o szalonych ludziach w tym domu. Czy to coś złego? Nie wydaje mi się. '''Brooke: '''Czy ty zawsze musisz robić wszystko, żebym wyszła na kogoś złego? '''Angelika: '''Yyy, to ty zawsze starasz się, żebym była uważana za najgorszą osobę w tym domu! Masz na tym punkcie jakąś obsesję! '''Brooke: '''Nie mam! To jest największe kłamstwo, jakie usłyszałam tutaj na swój temat! Wcale nie muszę nikomu udowadniać, że jesteś najgorsza, bo wszyscy już to doskonale wiedzą! '''Philip: '''Okej, uspokójcie się, bo w takich momentach obydwie wychodzicie na „złe” osoby. '''Keira: '''Racja… Wasze kłótnie już na serio zrobiły się męczące. '''Brooke: '''To nie moja wina, że ona taka jest! '''Angelika: '''Czy mam ci jeszcze raz przypomnieć, że nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyś normalnie odpowiedziała na moje pytanie? '''Brooke: '''Czy możesz już przestać udawać, że chciałaś „normalnie” ze mną pogadać? '''Angelika: '''To, że cię nie znoszę, nie znaczy, że nie mogę zadać ci pytania. '''Brooke: '''Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu dalej wszystkich ignorować? Przynajmniej wszyscy mieliśmy spokój i nareszcie byliśmy zadowoleni. Zrozum w końcu, że nikt cię tu nie chce! Ja już na serio dziwię się dlaczego jeszcze stąd nie odeszłaś. '''Angelika: '''I ty twierdzisz, że to ja jestem tą wredną? '''Philip: '''Myślę, że obydwie powinniście już przestać. '''Angelika: '''Doskonały pomysł. Na dzisiaj mam już dosyć patrzenia na tą starą, pomarszczoną twarz. ''Angelika skierowała się do drzwi. 'Brooke: '''Wcale nie jestem pomaszczona! Wyglądam o wiele lepiej niż ty! ''Angelika wyszła z sypialni. Tuż za nią poszedł Philip. 'Brooke: '''Nareszcie sobie poszła. Co za koszmarna dziewczyna… ''Keira, która przez cały czas wyglądała na zakłopotaną całą tą sytuacją, również postanowiła opuścić pomieszczenie. 'Brooke: '''Ty też za nią idziesz? '''Keira: '''Nie, idę gdzieś indziej… Poza tym chyba przyda ci się chwila w samotności na uspokojenie… ''Keira skierowała się do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Keira: '''Muszę przyznać, że teraz rzeczywiście Brooke byłą tą, która zaczęła kłótnię. Chociaż z drugiej strony Angelika mogła celowo do niej zgadać wiedząc jak to się może skończyć… Cóż, chwila spokoju po ostatniej eliminacji najwidoczniej już minęła. Mam nadzieję, że jedna z nich odpadnie jako następna, bo zaczynam się coraz bardziej bać, że pewnego dnia na serio dojdzie tu między nimi do jakichś rękoczynów… ''21.40: Joey i Vivian właśnie wrócili ze spa. Dosyć szybko zauważyli, że w domu panuje napięta atmosfera. Poszli do ogrodu, gdzie przebywali Philip, Jayden i Keira. 'Joey: '''Stało się coś, gdy nas tu nie było? '''Philip: '''Tak… Ale w sumie to nie było nic nowego. '''Vivian: '''Lol, czyżby Angela i Brooke znowu się pokłóciły? '''Philip: '''Dokładnie. '''Keira: '''Czułam się dosyć niezręcznie, gdy tak stałam obok i tego słuchałam… ''W tym samym momencie do ogrodu weszła Brooke. 'Brooke: '''Hej, o czym gadacie? '''Jayden: '''O tym co się wcześniej wydarzyło… '''Brooke: '''Czyli o tamtej kłótni? Serio nie macie lepszych tematów do rozmowy? '''Joey: '''Dopiero co ja i Vivian tutaj wróciliśmy, więc chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. '''Brooke: '''No to już wiecie. Angelika jak zwykle z nudów rozpoczyna awantury. '''Philip: '''Tak właściwie to chyba dobrze wiesz, że tym razem to ty zaczęłaś… '''Brooke: '''Co? Wcale nie! '''Keira: '''Dlaczego temu zaprzeczasz? '''Brooke: '''Bo ja nie zaczęłam tej kłótni! '''Vivian: '''Yolo, oni by cię chyba celowo nie okłamywali… '''Brooke: '''A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Spędziłaś kilka godzin w tym głupim spa, więc nie masz teraz nic do gadania! Tak poza tym to chyba oczywiste, że wy wszyscy się na mnie uwzięliście! '''Joey: '''Teraz to już zaczynasz wygadywać głupoty… '''Brooke: '''Dajcie mi już spokój! ''Wkurzona Brooke szybkim krokiem poszła do sypialni. 'Jayden: '''Dobra, to było dziwne… '''Keira: '''Brooke chyba już od dłuższego czasu jest w kiepskim humorze. Nie wychodzi jej to na dobre. '''Joey: '''Cóż, może jeszcze jej zachowanie zdąży się poprawić zanim będzie za późno… ''Do końca dnia w domu panowała ta sama napięta atmosfera. Brooke i Angelika dosyć szybko poszły spać, ponieważ nie miały ochoty na rozmowy z innymi. Pozostali starali się w miarę miło spędzić resztę dnia. Dzień 46 8.57: Brooke obudziła się jako pierwsza. Postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Brooke. Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? '''Brooke: '''Niezbyt dobrze. Trochę mi głupio z powodu tego, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Chyba rzeczywiście byłam trochę zbyt agresywna wobec innych… Niepotrzebnie się tak wkurzałam, ale z drugiej strony zachowuję się tak, bo już od jakichś trzech tygodni nie miałam okazji, żeby się porządnie najeść i zdecydowanie zbyt często jestem głodna. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się wygrać kolejne zadanie… '''Wielki Brat: '''Zamierzasz porozmawiać później z osobami, z którymi się wczoraj posprzeczałaś? '''Brooke: '''Z Angeliką na pewno nie, ale z resztą tak. Może uda mi się załagodzić trochę sytuację… ''10.19: Vivian i Keira aktualnie jako jedyne przebywały w sypialni, gdzie rozmawiały na temat Brooke. 'Vivian: '''Lol, nadal nie wiem, o co wczoraj chodziło Brooke… Dlaczego według niej się na nią uwzięliśmy? '''Keira: '''Nie mam pojęcia… Poza tym nie potrafiła przyznać się do tego, że to ona zaczęła tamtą kłótnię z Angeliką. '''Vivian: '''Najwidoczniej jak jest głodna, to robi się wredniejsza. ''Po chwili do sypialni weszła Allie, która usiadła obok dziewczyn. 'Allie: '''Wiecie może dlaczego Brooke się tak dziwnie zachowuje? Nawet nie skrytykowała mnie za to, że nie chciało mi się posprzątać po śniadaniu… '''Vivian: '''Cóż, wczoraj Brooke postanowiła być yolo i tak jakby pokłóciła się ze wszystkimi… z wyjątkiem ciebie. '''Allie: '''Ojej, ale fajnie! Jestem wyjątkowa. <3 '''Keira: '''To nawet nie wiedziałaś o tej aferze? '''Allie: '''Nie… Ale tak myślałam, że chyba znowu coś mnie ominęło. '''Vivian: '''Ciekawe czy będzie miała odwagę, żeby przeprosić za ten wybuch złości… '''Keira: '''Niedługo pewnie się przekonamy… ''12.00: Nadszedł czas siódmych nominacji. Vivian jako pierwsza została wezwana do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Vivian. Podaj imiona dwóch osób, które nominujesz do opuszczenia domu i uzasadnij swój wybór. '''Vivian: Okej, na początek nominuję Angelikę. Udało nam się już pozbyć Rydera, więc teraz czas na nią! I tak została tu już bez swoich najbliższych sojuszników. Postanowiłam zagłosować też na Brooke, która ostatnio chyba za bardzo próbuje być w centrum uwagi. Poza tym również stanowi pewne zagrożenie w tej grze i mimo wszystko dobrze by było, gdyby niedługo odpadła. Następnie do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Joey. Joey: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Brooke. Od początku nie lubiła Angeli, ale teraz ta jej nienawiść jest już chyba nieco przesadzona… No i oskarżyła nas jeszcze o to, że się na nią uwzięliśmy, a to przecież jest nieprawda. Głosuję także na Allie, która jak zawsze do niczego się nie nadaje i już na serio zastanawiam się, jakim cudem ona jeszcze nie odpadła? Po Joeyu nadeszła kolej na Angelikę. Angelika: Nominuję oczywiście Brooke. Szczerze mówiąc ciągłe głosowanie na nią robi się już nudne, więc mogłaby już łaskawie odpaść. Tym bardziej, że cały czas stara się mnie w jakiś sposób pogrążyć. Jako drugą nominuję Vivian. Ostatnio ta fałszywa hipsterka za bardzo stara się rządzić tym domem. A ja chętnie jej w tym przeszkodzę. Philip nominował jako czwarty. Philip: 'Głosuję na Vivian. Najprawdopodobniej ona jest najbardziej strategiczna z nas wszystkich, co oznacza, że stanowi tutaj największe zagrożenie. Nominuję też Allie. Powód jest w sumie taki co zawsze. Nie potrafię się z nią w żaden sposób dogadać, bo ona zawsze zachowuje się wrogo wobec mnie. Do tej pory nie wiem dlaczego. ''Nieco później do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Allie. '''Allie: Postanowiłam nominować Jaydena. Nadal czekam aż on zaakceptuje nasz związek i przestanie udawać, że mnie nie kocha! Zaczynam się już trochę niecierpliwić… Nominuję jeszcze Philipa, bo w sumie zawsze na niego głosuję i może w końcu odpadnie! Tak poza tym wiem że on mnie nie lubi, więc ja nie lubię jego. Jako następna nominowała Brooke. Brooke: Moja pierwsza nominacja oczywiście nie będzie żadnym zaskoczeniem, bo jest to Angelika. Powoli zbliżamy się już do finału, a ona musi w końcu stąd zniknąć! Mam już dosyć ciągłych kłótni z nią. Nominuję też Allie, bo nadal jest strasznie leniwa i nie chce jej się robić nic przydatnego. A jak już ma ochotę w czymś pomóc, to najpewniej wtedy coś zepsuje. Po Brooke nadeszła kolej na Jaydena. Jayden: Głosuję na Angelikę. Nie mam z nią w sumie żadnego kontaktu i jedynie muszę wysłuchiwać jej kłótni z innymi, co nie jest zbyt fajne. Nominuję też Brooke, ponieważ mam wrażenie, że ostatnio jej zachowanie dosyć mocno się zmieniło. Oczywiście na gorsze. Możliwe, że dopiero teraz ukazała się jej prawdziwa natura… Na koniec nominowała Keira. Keira: Jako pierwszą nominuję Angelikę. Powinna już odpaść, tym bardziej że wyraźnie nie lubi większości z nas. A jako drugą nominuję Brooke. Albo mi się wydaje, albo zrobiła się wredniejsza… Oprócz tego jej ciągłe obgadywanie Angeli zrobiło się już męczące. No i jeszcze na dodatek mamy to, co się wczoraj wydarzyło… 15.44: Brooke postanowiła porozmawiać z Philipem i Joeyem na temat jej wcześniejszego zachowania. Brooke: 'Wiem, że wczoraj trochę przesadziłam… Nie będę ukrywać, że jest mi głupio z tego powodu i wcale nie uważam, że się na mnie uwzięliście… '''Joey: '''W porządku, przecież każdy mógł mieć gorszy dzień. '''Philip: '''Dokładnie, tylko że teraz mimo wszystko prawie wszyscy są na ciebie wkurzeni… '''Brooke: '''Tak, wiem… Trochę mnie to martwi, ale mam nadzieję, że niedługo im przejdzie. No i oczywiście mam też nadzieję, że wy nie jesteście na mnie obrażeni. '''Philip: '''Nie jesteśmy. :) '''Brooke: '''To dobrze. <3 '''Joey: '''Cieszę się, że postanowiłaś z nami o tym porozmawiać. '''Brooke: '''Cóż, nie chciałam, żeby wszyscy byli przeciwko mnie… Źle się czułam, gdy nie mogłam się od wczoraj do nikogo odezwać. '''Philip: '''Więc miejmy nadzieję, że od teraz będzie już tylko lepiej. ^^ ''Tymczasem Keira postanowiła pogadać z Angeliką, która kolejny raz siedziała samotnie w sypialni. 'Keira: '''Hej, co tam u ciebie? '''Angelika: '''Nie mam ochoty na rozmowy. '''Keira: '''Na pewno? Nie lubię patrzeć, jak ktoś cały czas jest taki samotny… '''Angelika: '''Doceniam to, że starasz się być miła, ale nie potrzebuję takiego „współczucia”. '''Keira: '''Skoro tak uważasz… Ale wcale nie wyglądasz na zadowoloną, kiedy nie masz z kim porozmawiać. '''Angelika: '''Bo wcale nie jestem zadowolona z tego powodu. Lecz to nie zmienia faktu, że nie musisz się specjalnie wysilać i dotrzymywać mi towarzystwa. Mogę sobie poradzić w takiej samotności. '''Keira: '''Okej… Ale gdybyś mimo wszystko zmieniła zdanie, to zawsze możesz ze mną pogadać. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Spoko, zapamiętam to sobie… ''18.35: Uczestnicy zgromadzili się w salonie, żeby poznać wyniki nominacji. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, nadszedł czas, by poznać wyniki dzisiejszych nominacji. Uczestnicy, którzy zdobyli najwięcej głosów i są zagrożeni eliminacją, to… ''Chwila napięcia. 'Wielki Brat: '''Angelika… ''Angelika nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną i jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. 'Wielki Brat: '…oraz Brooke. Jedna z tych dwóch osób zostanie wkrótce wyeliminowana. Brooke starała się ukryć lekką złość z powodu takiego wyniku. 'Vivian: '''Lol, nadchodząca eliminacja może być dosyć ciekawa… '''Angelika: '''No, na pewno byłoby ciekawie, jeśli ona odpadłaby zamiast mnie. Ale jakoś nie wierzę, że tak się stanie. '''Brooke: '''Teoretycznie powinna zostać wyeliminowana gorsza osoba, czyli ty, ale nigdy nie wiadomo jak głosowanie może się potoczyć… '''Angelika: '''Znowu zaczynasz z wmawianiem innym, że ja jestem tą „gorszą”? '''Brooke: '''Nic nie zaczynam! '''Angelika: '''Ta, jasne… ''Angelika wstała i odeszła od uczestników. 'Brooke: '''Tak w ogóle to dlaczego jestem znowu nominowana? '''Vivian: '''Powinnaś chyba wiedzieć, dlaczego… '''Brooke: '''Eh, dobra, nieważne. Nie mam ochoty na kolejną awanturę. ''Brooke również wstała i poszła gdzieś indziej. 'Joey: '''Kto by pomyślał, że dojdzie teraz do pojedynku między tymi dwiema osobami… '''Jayden: '''Ich konflikt zostanie w końcu zakończony… Oczywiście zakończony w tym domu. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, najwyższy czas… Sądziłam, że ten moment nadejdzie trochę szybciej. '''Keira: '''Ja się cieszę, że teraz jakimś cudem ominęliśmy kolejną kłótnię. '''Jayden: '''Tak, aż dziwne, że nie zaczęły na siebie krzyczeć tak jak zazwyczaj. Zwłaszcza że jesteśmy tuż po ogłoszeniu wyników nominacji… '''Vivian: '''Cóż, najpewniej od tego momentu obydwie będą chciały pokazać się z lepszej strony. '''Joey: '''Nie wiem, czy teraz w jakikolwiek sposób może im to pomóc, ale zobaczymy… ''22.57: Vivian, Allie i Jayden spędzali wspólnie trochę czasu w ogrodzie. 'Vivian: '''Wygląda na to, że ostatnio mamy trochę szczęścia z nominacjami. Byłoby świetnie, jeśli zaraz po Ryderze odpadłaby Angela. '''Jayden: '''No, dokładnie… '''Allie: '''Więc my jesteśmy bezpieczni? '''Vivian: '''Tak, jesteśmy… '''Allie: '''Uff, to super. <3 Wolałam się upewnić, bo zawsze gdy myślę, że coś ogarniam, to okazuje się, że wcale tak nie jest! '''Jayden: '''No to teraz już masz pewność. '''Allie: '''I to też oznacza, że spędzimy ze sobą kolejny tydzień? '''Jayden: '''Tak… '''Allie: '''Yay! <3 '''Vivian: '''Lol, właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że niedługo minie już 50 dni… Jesteśmy coraz bliżej finału. Mam nadzieję, że razem jakoś dotrzemy do końca… ''Trójka uczestników jeszcze trochę posiedziała sobie w ogrodzie, a następnie poszli już do swoich łóżek w sypialni. Pozostali również powoli szykowali się do spania. Dzień 47 9.33: Mieszkańcy domu obudzili się i rozpoczęli kolejny dzień. Okazało się, że dom przeszedł lekką metamorfozę i teraz prawie wszystko jest w niebieskich i czerwonych kolorach. 'Keira: '''Co tutaj się stało? '''Joey: '''Pewnie szykuje się jakieś zadanie… '''Philip: '''Tylko co ta zmiana kolorów może mieć z tym wspólnego? '''Joey: '''Cóż, niedługo się dowiemy. ''W tym czasie Angelika poszła do pokoju zwierzeń, który również aktualnie ma zmienione kolory. 'Angelika: '''Nie wiem jak, ale wczoraj udało mi się zachować spokój po ogłoszeniu nominacji. Prawdopodobnie to dlatego, że w sumie spodziewałam się takiego wyniku. Poza tym cieszę się, że tym razem oprócz mnie nominowana jest jeszcze Brooke. Wątpię, że ona wyleci zamiast mnie, ale może jakiś cudem poszczęści mi się… '''Wielki Brat: '''Czyli twierdzisz, że to ty zostaniesz wyeliminowana? '''Angelika: '''Pewnie tak, ale mimo wszystko nigdy nic nie wiadomo… ''11.20: Uczestnicy zgromadzili się w salonie w celu poznania nowego zadania zakupowego. Tym razem zostali podzieleni na dwa czteroosobowe zespoły, które będą rywalizować ze sobą o wygraną w kilku różnych wyzwaniach. Do drużyny czerwonych należą Keira, Vivian, Jayden i Allie, natomiast w drużynie niebieskich są Philip, Angelika, Joey i Brooke. Zwycięzcy zdobędą luksusowy budżet na zakupy, podczas gdy przegrani następny tydzień spędzą na samych podstawowych produktach. 'Brooke: '''Czy ja na serio musiałam trafić do tej samej drużyny z Angeliką? '''Angelika: '''Tak, ja również bardzo się cieszę z naszej nadchodzącej współpracy. '''Brooke: '''Z tobą nie będziemy mieli żadnych szans na wygraną. '''Angelika: '''Ze mną? Póki co to ty rozsyłasz tu negatywne emocje. '''Philip: '''Spokojnie, jakoś sobie poradzimy… Wystarczy, że zapomnicie na chwilę o kłótniach. '''Vivian: '''Lol, przynajmniej nasza drużyna nie powinna mieć takich problemów. '''Philip: '''Ale to nie oznacza, że z łatwością z nami wygracie! '''Brooke: '''Ja na pewno dam z siebie wszystko! I nieważne, że jestem w drużynie z taką osobą jak Angelika! '''Angelika: '''Nagle zmieniłaś nastawienie? '''Brooke: '''Nie, nadal twierdzę, że możesz nas pogrążyć. Ale jednak z drugiej strony oni mają Allie. '''Allie: '''Co Allie? Znowu coś zepsułam? '''Vivian: '''Cóż, najwidoczniej według Brooke przez ciebie możemy przegrać. '''Allie: '''Serio? Szkoda… ''Około godzinę później rozpoczęło się pierwsze zadanie. W ogrodzie znalazły się dwa stoliki oraz jeden duży zbiornik z błotem. W zbiorniku znajdują się elementy układanki, które uczestnicy muszą znaleźć, a następnie poprawnie wszystko ułożyć. Dla rozróżnienia jedna drużyna szuka jedynie niebieskich elementów, natomiast druga szuka czerwonych. Oczywiście zwyciężą ci, którzy jako pierwsi poprawnie ułożą całą układankę. '''Wielki Brat: Jesteście gotowi? Uczestnicy pokiwali głowami. Wielki Brat: Start! Wszyscy naraz wskoczyli do zbiornika z błotem i zaczęli szukać elementów układanki. Po chwili prawie każdy coś znalazł, ale po sprawdzeniu okazało się, że co najmniej połowa osób ma elementy należące do przeciwników, więc wrzucali je z powrotem do błota. Kilka minut później Keira i Joey zaczęli układać to, co zostało już odnalezione dla ich drużyn, ale oboje nie robili zbyt dużych postępów. Philip: Znalezienie tego wszystkiego jest trudniejsze niż myślałem… Joey: A układanie jest jeszcze gorsze… Brooke: Musimy to wygrać! Chcę w końcu zaznać tu trochę luksusów! Angelika: Więc w takim razie przestań gadać i skup się na zadaniu! W tym czasie przeciwna drużyna zdobyła już większość czerwonych elementów. Jayden: Dobrze nam idzie! Vivian: Lol, zdecydowanie lepiej niż tamtym... Vivian spojrzała na Keirę, która męczyła się z układanką. Vivian: Dobra, ja może pomogę już przy układaniu, a wy szukajcie dalej. Drużyna czerwonych zdążyła już wyraźnie wysunąć się na prowadzenie. Niebieskim nadal brakowało około połowy elementów, ponieważ Brooke i Angelika co chwilę sprzeczały się o coś. Philip: Eh, może niech jedna z was zajmie się układaniem, a druga szukaniem. Wtedy przynajmniej tymczasowo unikniecie współpracy ze sobą. Brooke: No to ja może pomogę Joeyowi przy układaniu. Oczywiście jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko… Brooke spojrzała na Angelikę. Angelika: Po prostu zamknij się i rób co masz robić. Chwilę później czerwoni znaleźli już wszystkie potrzebne elementy i teraz starali się wszystko poprawnie ułożyć. Dzięki temu niebiescy nieco przyspieszyli, ponieważ nie musieli sprawdzać już znalezionych przez nich elementów. W ciągu kilku kolejnych minut drużyna czerwonych jako pierwsza skończyła układanie. Wielki Brat: Keira, Jayden, Vivian, Allie, gratulacje. Wygrywacie pierwsze zadanie. Czerwoni zaczęli cieszyć się ze swojego pierwszego zwycięstwa. 15.52: Mieszkańcy domu poszli do pokoju zadań, gdzie znajdował się jeden stół z dwoma przyciskami. Wielki Brat: W waszym drugim zadaniu odbędą się małe pojedynki. W parach składających się z osób z przeciwnych drużyn, ustawicie się przy tych dwóch przyciskach. Następnie usłyszycie niezbyt trudne pytanie. Jeśli będziecie chcieli odpowiedzieć, musicie wcisnąć przycisk. I w tym momencie zaczyna się najważniejsza część. Jeśli odpowiecie poprawnie, wasz przeciwnik zostanie wyeliminowany z zadania. Natomiast jeśli odpowiedź będzie błędna, to wtedy zostaje wyeliminowany ten, który odpowiadał, a jego przeciwnik nadal walczy w zadaniu. Wygra ta drużyna, która wyeliminuje wszystkie osoby z drużyny przeciwnej. Czy wszystko jest jasne? Wszyscy z wyjątkiem zdezorientowanej Allie pokiwali głowami. Wielki Brat: Więc zaczynamy. Kto chce być pierwszy? Brooke i Vivian: Ja! Dziewczyny podeszły do przycisków. Wielki Brat: Wasze pytanie to: Który kontynent jest naj… Brooke wcisnęła przycisk zanim pytanie zostało dokończone. Brooke: Ups, chyba się trochę pospieszyłam… Wielki Brat: Brooke, musisz teraz podać odpowiedź. Brooke: Eee… Azja? Wielka Brat: Niestety nie. Chodziło o Australię, która jest najmniejszym kontynentem. A to oznacza, że zostajesz wyeliminowana z zadania, natomiast Vivian przechodzi dalej. Vivian: Yolo, łatwo poszło… Jako następni zgłosili się Joey i Jayden. 'Wielki Brat: '''Którą literą w alfabecie jest litera M? ''Joey jako pierwszy wcisnął przycisk i zaczął szybko liczyć litery w pamięci. 'Joey: '''Trzynasta? '''Wielki Brat: '''Zgadza się. Jayden zostaje wyeliminowany. '''Jayden: '''No cóż, mówi się trudno… ''Następna para to Keira i Angelika. 'Wielki Brat: '''Rabarbar jest owocem czy warzywem? ''Jako pierwsza przycisk wcisnęła Angelika. 'Angelika: '''Warzywo, chyba… '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak, jest to poprawna odpowiedź, więc Keira zostaje wyeliminowana. ''Philip i Allie jako jedyni jeszcze się nie zgłosili do zadania, więc teraz nadeszła kolej na nich. 'Wielki Brat: '''Ile wynosi 360 podzielone na 2? ''Allie szybko wcisnęła przycisk. 'Allie: '''Wygrałam? '''Wielki Brat: '''Najpierw musisz odpowiedzieć na pytanie. '''Allie: '''Eee… Nie wiem, nie lubię geografii… '''Vivian: '''Więc bądź yolo i zgaduj! '''Allie: '''Okej! Moja odpowiedź to… 2! '''Wielki Brat: '''Niestety, ale poprawna odpowiedź to 180. Zostajesz wyeliminowana z zadania. ''Zawiedziona Allie podeszła do reszty zawodników, którzy odpadli z zadania. 'Wielki Brat: '''W ten sposób Vivian została jedyną osobą z drużyny czerwonych, która nadal walczy o wygraną. Musisz teraz sama zmierzyć się z Angeliką, Philipem i Joeyem. '''Vivian: '''Lol, więc kto chce jako pierwszy ze mną zawalczyć? '''Angelika: '''Ja z wielką chęcią cię pokonam. ''Dziewczyny podeszły do przycisków. 'Wielki Brat: '''Które zwierzę lądowe jest najszybsze? ''Vivian i Angelika niemalże w tym samym czasie wcisnęły swoje przyciski. 'Wielki Brat: '''Vivian była pierwsza. '''Vivian: '''Gepard? '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak. A to oznacza, że Angelika zostaje wyeliminowana. '''Angelika: '''Pff, miałam odpowiedzieć tak samo… ''Po Angelice do zadania zgłosił się Philip. 'Wielki Brat: '''Ile lat minęło od 1899 do 2014 roku? ''Vivian i Philip jak najszybciej wcisnęli przyciski. 'Wielki Brat: '''Tym razem Philip był pierwszy. '''Philip: '''115 lat? '''Wielki Brat: '''Zgadza się. Vivian zostaje wyeliminowana, co jednocześnie oznacza, że drużyna niebieskich wygrywa drugie zadanie i teraz mamy remis. ''Niebiescy zaczęli cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. 21.39: Tego dnia nie było już więcej zadań i mieszkańcy domu mogli trochę odpocząć. Keira i Vivian jako jedyne przebywały w sypialni. 'Vivian: '''Niewiele brakowało i wygralibyśmy te drugie zadanie… '''Keira: '''Cóż, przynajmniej wypadliśmy lepiej w tym pierwszym. Jeśli jutro się postaramy, to będziemy mieli szansę… '''Vivian: '''No jasne. Ważne, że my potrafimy się dogadać w przeciwieństwie do drugiej drużyny. '''Keira: '''Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu ich pokonamy. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Ja tak samo. ^^ ''Tymczasem Angelika i Philip przebywali w kuchni, gdzie również rozmawiali na temat zadania. 'Angelika: '''Hipsterka miała sporo szczęścia, gdy mnie wtedy wyprzedziła… '''Philip: '''Dokładnie… Ale cieszmy się, że potem mi udało się ją pokonać. '''Angelika: '''No, nie wiem co bym zrobiła, gdyby załatwiła całą naszą trójkę. Przynajmniej teraz jest remis między obiema drużynami i jutro możemy ich jeszcze pokonać. '''Philip: '''Pokonamy ich. Bądźmy optymistami. :D '''Angelika: '''Okej, postaram się… Tylko lepiej, żeby Brooke niczego nam nie zepsuła… '''Philip: '''Spróbuj chociaż trochę w nią uwierzyć… '''Angelika: '''Mogę być optymistką, ale nie zamierzam się oszukiwać, że ona będzie zdolna do pomagania nam. '''Philip: '''Skoro tak uważasz… W takim razie po prostu zawalczmy jutro o te zwycięstwo i nie zamartwiajmy się już niczym. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Spoko, z chęcią spróbuję zostać przez jakiś czas przy tych pozytywnych myślach, a nie negatywnych… ''Tak jak zazwyczaj do końca dnia nie działo się już nic szczególnego. Uczestnicy odpoczywali i zbierali siły do kolejnych zadań. Tak też zakończył się 47. dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Zagrożeni eliminacją są Angelika i Brooke. Można zagłosować na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść w specjalnej ankiecie. ^^ Po zaznaczeniu odpowiedzi, należy wcisnąć przycisk "Dalej", a nastepnie "Zakończ Ankietę". Dopiero wtedy głos zostanie zapisany. Oprócz tego można również zagłosować na swojego ulubieńca w ankiecie na stronie fikcji. :D Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother